plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Acidic Citrus
Acid Lemon (强酸柠檬; pinyin: qiángsuān níngméng) is a plant in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. It shoots acidic lemonade droplets at zombies that do 2.5 damage, and any metal objects or shields on the zombies will be corroded, dealing 7.5 damage per shot. The damage can be increased by upgrading. Origins It is based on the genus Citrus limon '', commonly known as lemon. Its name may refers how lemon juice is about 5% to 6% citric acid. Its ability references how acid can usually corrode metal. Almanac entry Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed Plant Food, it will rain lemonade droplets on the zombies three times, that do about 20 damage to all zombies on the screen. Costumed It will still do the same effect when plant food is placed on it, but will also acidify the water and turn it yellow in Big Wave Beach, slowly causing damage to zombies. The yellow water fades after a while. Level upgrade Gallery Trivia *Although its costume is an inflatable inner tube, it does not allow the Acid Lemon to be planted on water without the aid of a Lily Pad. This trait is shared with the Pea-nut. *It cannot turn water in Pirate Seas yellow. *It is the only plant that is able to change the color of the water in Big Wave Beach. **This makes it an environment modifier. *Lemonade droplets cannot extinguish Explorer Zombie's torch or Prospector Zombie's dynamite. *After the 1.4.2 update, its projectiles now deal more damage, as it now deals 2.5 damage to normal zombies. This means that, judged by the damage difference they had before the 1.4.2 update, it should now deal 7.5 damage to zombies with metal armor. **Pre-1.4.2, his attack dealt one normal damage shot to most zombies and 3 normal damage shots to zombies with metal objects on them. *It cannot corrode robotic zombies like the Robo-Cone Zombie in Far Future unless it is in level 3 or 4, where it can corrode anything, even Zombots. *It is the only plant based on a lemon in the whole series. *It appears to have a lemon slice lodged into the corner of its head, representing a drink, along with the straw. *Its appearance has some features in common with the Coconut Sniper. **They're both open at the top. **They both have a straw from the opening of the top. **They have a decoration at the opening at the top (Acid Lemon has a lemon wedge, while Coconut Sniper has an umbrella) *Lemonade droplets can be reflected by the Hammer Zombie and the Nunchaku Zombie, but not by the Jester Zombie. *Acid Lemon can damage Excavator Zombie even with its shovel on. *It will attempt to attack Snorkel Zombies even when they are submerged, but they can not hit them. *It and Small Lotus are the only Chinese-exclusive plants in Big Wave Beach. ru:Кислотный_лимон environment modifier Category:Big Wave Beach (Chinese version) Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Big Wave Beach (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces